Professor Yuki?
by Fire Red Fox Queen
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Jaden was a teacher? Yeah, neither did I until recently. Just a random idea that came to me a few days ago. Read, review, and enjoy!


**Ever wonder what it would be like if Jaden had stayed at Duel Academy as a teacher? No, neither did I, until just recently. Anyway, mainly an OC story, though not completely obviously. This story might be several chapters long, it might just be a one-shot. Really just depends on whether or not I can get my act together (which is highly doubtful). Anyway, if it is several chapters, each chapter will be an isolated event unless otherwise noted. That way, if I drop out, I won't be leaving behind an unfinished story.**

* * *

Mora sighed as she walked down the halls of Duel Academy. She knew that she wasn't going to be in Obelisk, that much was obvious, but she had hoped to be at least in Ra yellow. But no, her red jacket screamed otherwise. All of the other students were looking down on her, and it was never more obvious as she made her way to her Practical Skills class.

No one with any skill was ever placed in Slifer! That meant that the school thought that Mora sucked, basically. What kind of messed up system was this?! It was just a way of separating the students and allowing the good duelists to laugh at the ones below them.

She heaved another heavy sigh as the doors of the Practical Skills room slid open in front of her with a quiet whoosh. Most of the students were already in the classroom, with all of the Slifer reds in the very front and the Obelisks in the very back. Figures. People in the back had to answer the least amount of questions, and the people in front always had to provide the most answers to difficult questions. Just another way of showing the condescention between the dorms.

There was only one more seat open in the very front row, and it was right next to some slacker in a red jacket (no Chazz-invented pun intended). Mora dropped her books harshly onto her desk, wanting to wake him up rudely. He was making the whole Slifer dorm look bad. No wonder the Obelisks and Ras looked down on the Slifers.

To Mora's amazement, the sleeping Slifer didn't even twitch in his sleep. He continued to snore away softly, slightly drooling onto his desk. His dual-toned brown hair was messy, like he just got out of bed and sleptwalked to class (which wouldn't surprise Mora). His Slifer jacket was slightly faded, and looked a little frayed. Was he an upperclassman?

Just then, the bell rang for class and Mora jumped. Her leg jerked out on an impulse and roughly kicked the sleeping teen awake. "Ow! What the...!"

"Class just started. You might not want to be asleep on the first day," Mora warned. "The professor will bust you."

A strange smile crept its way across the other Slifer's face. "I don't think that'll happen. I'm Jaden Yuki by the way. What's your name?"

"Mora Johnson, one of the unfortunate people here to be stuck in Slifer. I see you are too, but your jacket looks old. Are you an upperclassman?"

"You could say that..." Mora was getting a bit ticked off by this kid's vagueness. "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with being in Slifer! Red is an awesome color and the dorms rock! I mean, we got the best view," Jaden continued.

Mora felt a bit of pity. This kid was probably in Slifer for so long that he had to scrape for positive details because everything else was so depressing.

She shook her head and turned towards the front of the classroom. It only occured to her at this moment that there still wasn't a professor in the room yet. Whispers were starting up over the class.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Twenty minutes followed shortly after. Small duels had started up everywhere and Jaden had fallen back asleep. When the class was half-way over, the students got sick of sitting around and filtered out of the class.

As for Mora, she just doodled in her notebook, drawing random duel monsters. Jaden snored away on his desk, and Mora decided not to wake him up this time. He seemed to know that the teacher wasn't going to show today, so maybe it was okay to just let him sleep.

When there was about five minutes left in class, Principal Crowler barged into the room with the group of students who ditched the class. He looked pretty ticked, with a vein bulging in his forehead and everything. Mora immediately snapped her notebook shut and sat up straighter as he approached her desk. Heck, he was looking right at her! She didn't do anything wrong yet, did she? She been on the campus for less than a day!

But Crowler's rage wasn't directed towards Mora at all. Instead, Crowler addressed the kid behind her, who was still sleeping.

"Are you having a nice nap, _Professor Yuki_?" Crowler asked sarcastically. Jaden slowly woke up and it took Mora a few minutes for that little statement to catch up to her.

"Wait! Professor?" Mora asked, whipping around in her seat to stare at Jaden. He couldn't have been more than seventeen years old, only a couple of years older than Mora. And he was a Slifer. Was he really a professor?

"Yes, quite," Crowler hissed in annoyance. All around, murmurs were rising and gaining volume.

"Wait a sec... he's our professor?" "This is a prank." "What a load of bull!"

Crowler pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache coming on. "Yes, this Slifer slacker is supposed to be your Practical Skills professor. Although," he spat, turning back to Jaden, "Obviously, he wasn't playing the part."

"Oh c'mon Crowler," Jaden said, finally awake completely. "You know that I can't play the whole teacher bit. Heck, I couldn't stay awake in classes when I was a student."

"Oh, grow up. At least you get to stay here for free."

"Well, that is true."

"And if you wish to continue staying here, please do your part and teach!" Crowler yelled before he stomped out of the room again, leaving everyone a bit dazed.

"So that's why you weren't worried," Mora said in amazement. Of course, Jaden still got in trouble, but he could have a little more leeway to sleep if he wanted. It was his own class.

The bell rang for the end of class, and most of the students were out of the room in under a second flat. Mora was left with Jaden, who was leaning back onto the desk with a petulant look on his face. He really couldn't be a professor. There was just no way.

Then another thought hit her. "I'm very sorry, Professor Yuki!" Mora cried.

"For what, Mora?"

"I kicked you earlier!" Mora yelped, worried that she was going to be scolded.

"That? Believe me, it's nothing new." Mora thanked the young professor for not punishing and scurried out of the classroom before she got herself into trouble.

"Oh, and Mora?" Professor Yuki called after her. "My name's Jaden. Professor's a bit too stuffy."


End file.
